


PokemonxDigimon age of the digimasters

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Childhood Friends, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: After his success in Alola, Ash was ready to relax at his original home of Odaiba. When he arrives, he runs into his old friend, Kari Kamiya, but relaxing has become the greatest adventure he ever had to his chapter
Relationships: Pikachu/gatomon, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, T.K. takaishi/serena
Kudos: 2





	PokemonxDigimon age of the digimasters

the busy city of Odaiba, a young boy with messy raven colored hair wears a yellow sleeveless shirt with a pokeball and blue shorts was walking on the sidewalk.

"Well, I'm gonna miss home." The boy said as he heard a female voice. "Hey Ash." The voice said as the now named Ash turned to see his close friends, a very young boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes. he is slightly older and taller, but not by much, still standing as the youngest and shortest. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone named Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi and a girl with light brown hair, dark pink eyes, a light pink ascot, a yellow tank-top, a whistle around her neck, dark pink shorts and orange and white shoes named Kari Kamiya walk towards him.

"Ash, are you really leaving Odaiba?" Kari asked as Ash nodded his head 'yes.'

"Yeah. Since what happened at interview terrace, mom want to leave all this of her memories here and she's taking me to where she grew up, the Kanto region. I'm sorry." Ash said as Kari was upset and T.K was a little mad.

"Well, are you able to visit Odaiba?" T.K said with a pinch of anger.

"She said in a few years of relaxing and griefing, she'll allow me to visit. But, who knows how long that will take. Although, if she doesn't recover, I'll always remember all the time the three of us had together." Ash said as Kari started to tear up, while grabbing something out of her pocket. It was a silver sword and shield necklace.

"Ash, I want you to have this so you can always remember us." She said as Ash started to tear up and he hugged Kari.

"Thanks Kari." He said as he parted from their hug and accepted the necklace, he then shook T.K's hand.

"Make sure you two watch each others backs while I'm away." He said as both T.K and Kari nodded their heads. Soon, Ash's mother called him to the cab.

"Looks like it's time to go. So long guys, I'll miss you!" Ash said as he ran to his mother and the cab drove toward the Odaiba international airport.

"Ash, I know you'll miss them, but don't worry. In a few years, I promise you that you can visit them again." Delia said as they left their home of Odaiba behind for now, and ventured to their new home: Pallet Town in the Kanto region.

Timeskip: Six Years Later

In the region of Kanto, where humans and Pokémon live in harmony we see an 11 year old boy with a red cap with a black Poké Ball design formed into the letter C, a blue vest with yellow outlines, a white undershirt with short sleeves and a red stripe, indigo shorts with black outlines, and black sneakers with blue highlights. with a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. They are Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu whom are returning from Cerise Laboratory "Home at last pikachu!" Ash replied to his friend then he looks at the sky remembering when he was at the Alola region after coming in 1st place in the Pokémon league and an exhilarating match against his rival Gladion and the professor was like a father to him Kukui.

"someday we should tell our friends about the news i want to share to them at Alola. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his first Pokémon.

"Pika pika. (I know. I can't wait to see the look on thier faces when you tell then.)" Pikachu squeaked as they arrived at their home. As they enter the house…

"SURPRISE!" Multiple voices said as Delia, Prof. Oak, Gary (Prof. Oak's grandson), Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Anabel, Dawn, Cynthia, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Korrina, Mairin, Alain, Lille, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe, Prof. Kukui, Prof. Burnet, Lusamine, Gladion, Gou, Koharu and were all there waiting for him.

"Wow, everyone is here. Thanks you guys." Ash said with a wide smile on his face.

"Congratulations my son, I'm so proud of you. And if your father were here Ash. He would be proud of you too." Delia said as she was so happy for her son.

"Thanks mom." Ash said, thanking his mother as Dawn came up to them.

"Way to go, Ash. You did fantastic out there. After that journey I think it's time for a vacation." Dawn said as Ash's eyes started to light up.

"Dawn's right, and I know just the place for you vacation honey." Delia said and Ash knew exactly where she was thinking.

"You mean it?" Ash asked and mom shock her head 'yes.' "YES! Next stop, Odaiba!" Ash shouted as Serena looks at him all concerned "Odaiba, what kind a name is that?" Serena replied as Brock laugh

"That's a name of the city from Japan Serena, I had a friend here when we were young." said Brock tells Serena about it

"I wonder what's it like i was thinking of going there someday." Misty said to them

"Ash said he wants to go there?" said May

"Yeah...but why?" Max asked Misty but they don't have a clue why he want to go there "I say we follow him tomorrow!" said Gou as Koharu look angry at him "Gou, Ash wanted a vacation and you want to follow him!" she said not impressed at all

As the party died down Ash was on the deck, looking at his necklace he got from Kari.

"Soon Kari, I'll see you soon." Ash said as Prof. Oak came up to him.

"Ash my boy, I want to personally congratulate you on your win in Alola and you had grown more stronger that i ever seen." Prof. Oak said as Ash turned to face him.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said as Prof. Oak.

"Listen, do you want to upgrade your capacity of Pokémon so you can have fifteen Pokémon instead of six?" Prof. Oak asked as Ash stood up.

"Yes, please." Ash said as he wanted some of his Pokémon to see where he grew up.

"Alright, come by tomorrow and I'll have you set up." Prof. Oak said as he walked to the lab and Ash walked back into the house.

Timeskip: The Next Day

Ash is up and now sporting his Kalos clothing he wore during his last journey was now standing with his back the front door, facing his mother.

"Well Mom this is a other goodbye but no need to worry I'll call you when I'm in Odaiba." Ash said as his mother nodded.

"Thanks Ash, I'll miss you." Delia said as Ash smiled.

"I'll miss you too mom, see ya later." Ash said as he walked out the front door to Prof. Oaks lab. As Ash made it to the lab, he opened the door to find Prof. Oak at his computer, completing Ash's Pokémon expansion. The Professor turned to face Ash.

"Ah, Ash. I was expecting you to arrive at four" Prof. Oak said as Ash started to laugh a bit.

"Nice one, but not this time. I'm really excited to see Odaiba again." Ash said as he had a reason why he was excited about going to Odaiba.

"Very well, my boy. You are all set, all you need to do now is choose which Pokémon you want to bring. Head to ranch and pick." Prof. Oak said as Ash nodded and walked to the ranch and chose his other ten Pokémon. He chose Charizard, Quilava, Bayleef, Sceptile, Corphish, Infernape, Gible, Krookodile, Leavanny, Dragonite, Gengar, Lucario and Lycanroc. Ash returned inside Prof. Oak came up to him.

"Did you choose the Pokémon you needed?" Prof. Oak asked as Ash nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm ready." Ash said as he walked to the door.

"Be safe and have a great vacation Ash." Prof. Oak said as he waved bye to Ash.

"Alright buddy, next stop Odaiba." Ash said to Pikachu as he was walking to the airport, so he can catch a flight to Odaiba. but behind him without notice Misty,Tracy, May, Max, Anabel, Dawn, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Korrina, Gou and Koharu are following him

"I say it's a bad idea!" Bonnie whispered as Serena was not paying attention "Bonnie I need to know why he is happy of going there and I'll never stop till I try!" she said to the gang

"Yeah if we know where is Odiaba?" May replied as they're heading to the airport but an small microphone was seen at the tree but up the tree was two familiar faces with a Meowth

"You hear that? the Twerp is going to a vacation!" said a woman has long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. she wears short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves.

"Yes and the other twerps are following him as well?" said a man has shoulder-length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eye. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it, a black short sleeve undershirt, white pants with a purple belt, black boots, and matching gloves.

"Means we can follow them, steal pikachu and the pokemon and take them to the boss we are in a dough!" said Meowth that can talk then an Wobbuffet appeared

"Wobb." said Wobbuffet as they all cheer but thier lack of cheering got them too distracted the plane to Odiaba left

Location Change: The Digital World

Located somewhere beyond the reach of human, is a world made completely out of data and in this world a boy with wild purple hair was standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Run for your lives, it's the evil Digimon Emperor!" A wild Digimon shouted as other Digimon were captured by black rings and in the air Digimon that looked like a unicorn with wings got captured as well. Most the Digimon who were captured are now sporting red eyes.

Somewhere in the woods a white cat with two clawed-gauntlets and a golden tail was running for its life as one of those black ring chased it. The cat's golden ring started to glow and the ring just fell to the ground.

"That was close." The cat said in a female voice. But her peace would soon be shattered as the unicorn had a red visor color on his helmet to symbolize that he was under the control of the emperor. A pulse of energy formed from his mouth, as he fired it the then screamed.

Location Change: Odaiba International Airport

After the plane touched down in Odaiba and the door of the plane opened, Ash soon ran to the exit.

"Hello Odaiba! Ash Ketchum is back in town!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu were looking at the sights. Soon after, he saw a shadow on a rooftop. It looked like a frog with a tongue for a scarf.

"Hey, is that…?" Ash asked, but before he could finish, the frog jumped from the roof and landed in front of Ash. The frog had a color palette of blue, light blue and light yellow. He also had light red colored eyes and bubbles of water on his elbows and knees.

"Ninja ja. (Good to see you again Ash.)" The frog said as Ash soon found out that one of his best Pokémon had returned to him.

"No way, Greninja!" Ash said with a smile on his face and hugged Greninja. "I thought you were still in Kalos." He asked.

"Gren, nin. (I was until yesterday when the remnants of the Zygarde rock just disappeared for good according to Squishy. Z2 said that since my work in Kalos is done, I should find you. So, I came to Kanto and found you boarding a plane.)" Greninja said as he explained how he found him.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you Greninja. You not only found me in my home, but you were able to finish the task Z2 assigned to you within the same year." Ash said, saying how proud he was about his Pokémon.

"Ninja. (Thanks Ash. May I return to your team?)" Greninja asked as Ash had a big grin on his face.

"Of course you can. In fact, I still have your Poké-ball." Ash said as he pulled out his final Poké-ball. "Greninja, return." He said as the Poké-ball shot a red laser at Greninja and pulled him inside the sphere.

As Ash and Pikachu continued walking around, Misty,Tracy, May, Max, Anabel, Dawn, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Korrina, Gou and Koharu are out of the plane and saw Odiaba for the first time

"Wow this city is huge!" said Misty

"Yeah, look at all the sightsees we can look." said May was looking at the city "Guys we're not here to look." said Serena as the gang went back to follow Ash and pikachu

They see Ash and pikachu were walking more and seeing the city bring Ash back memories when they were walking around, they hear a Male voice. "Ash, is that you?" A man with black hair and green eyes said as Ash quickly recognized the man.

"Joseph, nice to see you again." Ash said as the now named Joseph pulled them into his smoothie and ice cream shop. "He seem to know this guy when he was a kid." said Anabel as they were watching and listening

"I heard about your success in Alola and I wanted to say congratulations. T.K and Kari came here every day of the league to watch each of your battles." said Joseph

"Wow, they still remember me." Ash said in relief.

"Wow Ash has close friends there too." said Max was surprised but Serena seem jealous and was thinking who is Kari he speak of

"Now, can I get for you?" Joseph asked, getting ready to create the order.

"One strawberry banana smoothie for me and a vanilla ice cream for Pikachu." Ash said for their order. After a few minutes, their order came in. Ash was about to pay, until Joseph stopped him.

"Consider it on the house. Something to welcome you back to Odaiba." Joseph said as he stated it was for free this one time.

"Thanks Joseph, tell Krystal I said 'hi.'" Ash said as he walked away from the shop, slurping his smoothie from a straw and Pikachu licking his ice cream.

"Come on!" Serena replied as they followed him but Misty stops for a reason "Oh my...look at those swimsuits come on!" as Misty runs to the store to see the swimsuits have water pokemon on them Tracy, May, Max, Anabel, Dawn, Cynthia, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, Korrina and Gou follow as Koharu dragged Serena away from Ash

"Let's leave Ash alone Serena it's his vacation not yours!" she said as Serena sighed to defeat

Soon later, Ash and Pikachu were sitting on a bench at a nearby school. As he was relaxing he thought that he might not see T.K or Kari today. Until, he heard a voice.

"Excuse me, mind I sit here?" The voice asked and it sounded feminine.

"Sure. Go… ahead." Ash stuttered his words out when he saw who was speaking to him. It was a young girl with light brown hair and pink hairpin. Dark pink eyes, a camera around her neck, pink and white sleeveless shirt, pink fingerless gloves, yellow shorts, white socks and a pair of pink and white boots. The girl seemed to have recognize Ash and he recognized her.

"Ash!?" She said in shock.

"Kari!? Pikachu could you.." Ash said in shock as well and Pikachu understood what he was getting at and jumped to the handle of the bench. Ash soon hugged his first best friend. Kari then started to cry in his shoulder.

"I can't believe you here Ash." Kari said while she was sobbing.

"Well, believe it. I'm back Kari." Ash said as they stayed in their hug for a good two minutes before they let go of each other.

"Wow. Look at you Kari, all grown up." Ash said as he was impressed about Kari's new appearance.

"Yeah, well you don't look too bad yourself." Kari said as now she was impressed with Ash's new appearance.

Soon Kari saw Ash's Pikachu. "Hey, is that your Pikachu?" She asked in excitement.

"Yep, this is my first and one of my best Pokémon I ever had. Pikachu, I want you to meet the first friend I ever made in Odaiba, Kari Kamiya." Ash said as he introduced his partner to his best friend. Pikachu then walked on the bench towards Kari.

"Hi Pikachu, it's nice to meet you." Kari said as she started to scratch Pikachu behind the ear. The mouse Pokémon quickly enjoyed it. "Chaaaa. (Yeahhhh, that's the spot.)" Pikachu squeaked as Ash was surprised.

"Wow, I thought for sure he would've zapped you right about now." Ash said in relief. Quickly Kari noticed that he was still wearing the necklace she gave him.

"You're still wearing it." Kari said in joy. Ash held the necklace in his hand and nodded.

"You think I wouldn't? It was a gift from my best friend." Ash said with sincerity in his voice as Kari started to blush a bit. Soon she looked at her phone and saw the time was 8:51am.

"Ash, I gotta get to class. Care to join me?" Kari asked as Ash's eyes lite up.

"Of course I will." Ash said as both of them walked to Kari's first class. Though, one thing kept going in Ash's head. 'Man, I didn't know Kari would grow up to be this beautiful.' He thought as they continue to walk with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

To Be Continued


End file.
